Not Too Late To Wait
by Shina350
Summary: LAST CHAPTER GaaHina - Hinata menyadari cintanya, yaitu orang yang selalu menyemangati, yang mewarnai hidupnya, yang. Membawa kebahagiaan untuknya. Namun semua terlambat, dan Hinata harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bisa bersama. OOC, Gaje and else. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**NTLTW**

Siang yang cerah ini bukit Konoha sangat menentramkan, waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai dan berduaan dengan pasangan tercinta. Tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya, dua orang manusia beda gender tengah duduk bersampingan sedang bersantai sambil mengamati bunga sakura yang sedang berjatuhan, jangan salah sangka,. Mereka hanya sahabat. mereka bukan dua orang kekasih, setidaknya belum.

"_indahnyaaa_…" Gumam gadis indigo itu sambil menengadahkan tangannya menggapai bunga sakura yang sedang jatuh.

"bunga sakura memang selalu indah di matamu, Hina" kata prianya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan kepada orang lain.

"Tidakkah kau merasa ini sangat menentramkan?"

"ya.."

"Hm… aku sedikit lapar Gaara-_kun_"

"Baiklah, ayo" ajak Gaara yangsudah berdiri sambil menjulurkan tangan kepada Hinata dengan senyumnya yang langka.

"eh?" kata Hinata sambil memiringkan wajahnya, _kawaai_ batin Gaara.

"_Nanz_e? Bukankah kau lapar, ayo kita makan _takoyaki_" Akhirnya mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, berdua layaknya kekasih saling bercanda dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

**Not Too Late To Wait**

Story by : Shan Sin

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

GaaHina

Romance , Hurt/comfort

Warn : Typo, Alur ngebut, cerita boring and pasaran

But, happy reading ^^

Chapter 1 : Perasaan

Mereka sampai di stand takoyaki langganan mereka, Gaara yang memesannya sementara Hinata duduk dengan kalem di depan meja. Setelah makanan datang, mereka pun makan dengan tenang sambil bercanda, sahabat yang sangat akrab.

Belum selesai mereka makan, tiba-tiba saja handphone Hinata berbunyi, saat melihat nama di layar ponselnya, langsung saja wajahnya memerah dan langsung menjawabnya.

"_m-moshi-moshi_, -diam sejenak- e-eh? _Hai_, _wakatta_" wajah Hinata kembali memerah, Gaara yang sedari tadi mengamati Hinata yang tengah berbicara ditelepon, memasang wajah masamnya, 'pasti Uchiha!' sunggutnya dalam hati.

Selesai berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya Hinata langsung melihat wajah Gaara yang tetap datar tapi menyeramkan, tidak seperti tadi. "umm.. a-ano Gaara-_kun_, Sasu-_kun_ menyuruhku bertemu dengannya katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan" kata Hinata.

"Ya, pergilah" jawab Gaara masih dengan wajahnya yang awal.

"aku akan kembali" Hinata pun pergi keluar dari stand takoyaki meninggalkan Gaara. Seandainya dia mau menoleh ke Gaara sebentar, dia pasti dapat melihat wajah sedih milik Gaara. Bukan kenapa, tapi Gaara tau apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Dan apabila itu sudah terlaksana, Gaara tinggal menunggu saja, adakah kesempatan untuknya atau tidak.

**Ditempat pertemuan**

Hinata telah sampai ditempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke, di sebuah sungai yang lumayan jauh dari stand takoyaki tempat Gaara menunggu. Hinata duduk di atas batu yang cukup besar. Lama dia menunggu 1 menit… 2 menit… 10 menit… 30 menit… 90 menit…

"2 Jam sudah Apa Sasu-_kun_ lupa dengan janjinya?' Batin Hinata.

"ekhem" suara itu membuat Hinata terlonjak dari lamunannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, akhirnya kau datang juga" katanya seraya memberi senyuman hangatnya.

Sekalipun diberi senyuman pria itu tidak sama sekali membalas senyum itu, menyeringai pun tidak, hanya datarrrr…. "aku Tanya pada mu" katanya yang lebih mirip dengan perintah saja. "apa kau mencintai ku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tetap memasang wajah stoic.

"i-iya, aku mencintai mu" jawabnya dengan tergagap.

"jadilah pacarku" pinta (lebih tepat perintah) nya.

"eh?"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. "ayo, temani aku makan takoyaki disana" ajaknya dengan datar. Hinata baru ingat, kalau dia bilang ke Gaara dia akan kembali, aah pasti Gaara sudah pergi.

Sesampainya disana Hinata kaget melihat Gaara masih duduk seperti terakhir kali dia tinggal tadi. "G-gaara-_kun_ masih menungguku?" tanyanya dengan nada bersalah.

"baiklah, aku keluar" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gaara sudah melengos pergi dengan wajah stoicnya membiarkan Hinata bingung dan merasa bersalah.

Setelah Hinata dan Sasuke selesai makan, handphone sasuke berbunyi, lalu dia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong, kaget, bingung, kesal, sedih karena orang yang selama ini dia sukai dan baru saja menjadi kekasih pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun, itu menyebalkan!

Akhirnya Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan melangkah keluar stand, betapa sakit hatinya. Tidak terasa air matanya kini telah mengalir dipipinya, dia kaget begitu ada sebuah sapu tangan berwarna maroon telah mengelap jejak air matanya.

"gaara-_kun_? Bukankah kamu sudah pergi sedari tadi" kata Hinata bingun dengan kedatangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

"aku tidak bilang aku pergi, aku bilang aku keluar" kata sambil sedikit terkekeh, membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. "Nah, itu jauh lebih baik, kau lebih cantik jika tertawa Hinata" kata Gaara sambil mencubit hidung Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, rona merah itu kembali. Berkat Gaara Hinata jadi kembali bahagia dan melupakan tentang Sasuke sejenak.

"sekarang ayo kita pulang dan ceritakan hal yang kau lakukan selama 2 jam itu" katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Dan Hinata menceritakan hal itu kepada Gaara dengan sedikit sedih dan sedikit semangat.

"kau mau menunggunya? Sampai sebegitu lamanya? Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi.

"entahlaah… Cinta mungkin"

"Cinta, ya...?"

Pagi hari ini Hinata sudah siap untuk pergi, semalam Sasuke menelepon untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Konoha Park, taman hiburan yang baru seminggu dibuka. Dia sangat bahagia saat Sasuke mengajaknya, meski hanya telepon singkat.

"**besok ke Konoha Park jam 8, temui aku diparkiran"**

Haah… meski Hinata ingin membalas tapi telepon sudah terputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke dia sangat senang, dia sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Hinata? Mau kemana?" Tanya suara barithon.

"Ish Gaara-_kun_ mengagetkan ku saja" katanya kesal.

"gomen, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Gaara dengan lembut.

"mau ke Konoha Park" jawabnya dengan riang.

"mau ku antar? Aku juga ingin kesana, bertemu Temari-nii" ajak Gaara yang langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya naik ke mobil. Kakaknya yang bernama Temari memang bekerja disitu, sebagai PR di Azure café.

"kau mau bertemu siapa?" Tanya Gaara to the point, matanya tidak dapat fokus menatap jalan yang dilaluinya.

"aku akan bertemu Sasuke-_kun_" katanya dengan binar senang.

"kenapa dia tidak menjemputmu saja?"

"entahlah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk, nee? Kenapa Gaara-_kun_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak apa"

Selama di perjalanan menuju Konoha Park dipenuhi keheningan dan sampai ditempat itupun mereka masih hening. Sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di parkiran dan akhirnya Gaara masuk duluan, sebenarnya Gaara ingin menemani Hinata menunggu Sasuke disana, tapi Hinata bilang dia ingin menunggu sendiri saja.

1 jam… 2 jam… 3 jam…

Yatuhan, sekarang hampir jam 1 siang, berarti Hinata sudah 4 jam lebih menunggu. Lama dia menunggu hingga dia membeli minum di counter dekat parkiran pun dia belum melihat Sasuke hingga…

"disini kau" kata Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku kira kau tidak akan datang" kata Hinata dengan tetap tersenyum (walau tidak pernah dibalas) kepada Sasuke.

"ayo" katanya dengan amaaat sangaaaat sangaaat sangaaaat datar. Mendengar Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya tentang dia dan bahkan sekarang langsung berlalu begitu saja membuat Hinata amat sangat sedih, bayangkan saja orang selama ini sangat kita sayangi memperlakukanmu seperti itu, sangat menyakitkan.

Baru mereka masuk gerbang, Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya yang baru saja berbunyi, dia langsung pergi lagi meninggalkan Hinata. "Seperti kemarin lagi" katanya dengan murung.

Tanpa sadar Hinata sampai di kafe milik Temari, tidak mau melamun terus akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam Café yang bernuansa alam, sangat indah, warna dinding diberi warna sesuai nama café, Azure '_Hm… seperti mata Gaara-kun'_ tunggu, Hinata memikirkan Gaara dan sadar dengan itu wajahnya memerah.

Setelah memesan makanan, dia duduk di bangku yang paling dekat dengan jendela, menghadirkan pemandangan taman hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan, hinata ingin bermain tapi tidak ada yang menemani, tidak seru.

"permisi nona, boleh saya duduk disini?" Tanya seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Gaara-_kun_!" serunya senang, dia tidak bisa menutupi kesenanganya bertemu Gaara-_kun_nya. Hah? Tunggu, kenapa dia menganggap Gaara itu miliknya, aah Hinata sudah memerah lagi.

"hei, kenapa?, gadis cantik yang sangat manis didepan ku ini tadi saangat murung, ada apa?" godanya dan langsung saja membuat wajah Hinata merah.

"hei, manis… kau makin manis saja, itulah yang lebih aku suka dari Hinataku" nah, apa Hinata tidak salah dengar? Hinataku? Woaaah…. Wajah itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"apa aku harus cari air dingin Hinata? Wajahmu sangat terbakar! Kenapa?" kata Gaara dengan gaya dipanik-panikkan dan itu membuat Hinata tertawa. Gaara memang – selalu – bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa lagi.

"Gaara-_kun_ selalu saja menggodaku!" kata Hinata dengan wajah digembungkan dan itu semakin membuat Gaara gemas dengan wajah _kawaai_ milik Hinata.

Dan Gaara sekali lagi berhasil membuat Hinata bahagia.

Malam rabu jam 7, Hinata berniat pergi ke toko kue untuk membeli peralatan untuk membuat cupcake kesukaannya, sesampainya disana dia langsung memilah-milah segala perlengkapannya.

"hm… aku harus mencari toppingnya, aroma lavender, mesis, choco chip…" katanya sambil berfikir.

"kau yakin tidak mau membeli pewarna makanan yang berwarna merah maroon?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Hinata.

"Eh!" serunya kaget, tapi kemudian dia "Tidak mau" ledek Hinata.

"ayolahuntuk aku, aku ingin mencoba makanan buatanmu lagi, sudah lama" jawabnya sambil menangkup pipi Hinata.

"G-gaara-_kun_, jangan seperti itu! Orang-orang banyak yang melihat" kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah karena malu (atau mungkin karena hal lainnya) 'kami-sama' katanya dalam hati.

"kenapa memangnya? Mereka yang punya mata, berhak melihat. Atau kau takut Sasu-_**kun**_ mengetahuinya?" katanya meledek dengan menekankan kata '_kun_' pada kalimatnya.

"ish… Gaara-_kun_, itu juga termasuk. Karena aku sudah ada yang punya" kata Hinata santai.

"sudah ada yang punya ya…" gumam Gaara dengan wajah yang datar tapi matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"oh ayolah Gaara-_kun_, kapan kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu kepada ku?" kata Hinata sambil menyenggol tangan Gaara dan menatapnya penuh kejahilan.

"aku belum punya, dan sekarang masih mengharap orang itu dapat memenjadi milikku" kata Gaara masih menerawang langit taman yang gelap tanpa bintang. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di taman, setelah Gaara membayar semuanya–karena paksaan Gaara yang mau membayar–termasuk pewarna Maroon yang diminta Gaara untuk Hinata buat – dengan paksaan – untuk Gaara.

"oh ya? Siapa? Siapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan semangat, namun hatinya sangat terluka. Entah mengapa dia sangat tidak rela ada gadis lain yang dekat dengan Gaara, apa dia cemburu? Sepertinya. Tapi Hinata kan milik Sasuke, _aku seperti milik Sasuke tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke?_ Tanpa sadar dia memikirkan hal itu lagi dan membuatnya sedih lagi.

"Rahasia ku…" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang membuat orang lain bingung dengan senyumnya itu. Dan itu berdampak pada hati Hinata, rasanya sakit.

"Gaara-_kun_ jika sudah punya kekasih, tolong jangan mencampakkannya ya…" kata Hinata dengan lirih. Lalu bersandar di pundak tegap Gaara.

"_nanze_ Hina? Kau menangis?" Tanya Gaara karena merasa pundaknya agak basah dan dia juga hafal, jika Hinata menyandar dipundak Gaara atau Neji berarti dia akan menangis kemudian curhat.

"karena… kalau kau campakka dia… Gadis itu akan sangat sakit dan merasa tidak dapat memilikimu seperti kau memilikinya" kata Hinata, sedangkan air matanya dibiarkan saja mengalir. Sepertinya Gaara tahu maksud dari semua kata-kata Hinata.

"Hinata… apa kau mencintai Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara dengan sungguh-sungguh walau pun dia akan merasa sakit dihatinya karena jawaban itu.

"entah, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang aku miliki untuk Sasuke, aku menyukainya. Ketika dia bertanya apakah aku mencintainya, aku jawab iya, setelah itu dia memintaku mejadi kekasihnya, awalnya aku merasa bahagia, tapi setelah aku jalani aku rasa lebih seperti sekedar fans, bukan kekasih"

"apa dia hanya menanyakan perasaan mu tanpa memberitahu perasaan dia?" Tanya Gaara yang membalik tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan lesunya. "Hinata…. Betapa bodohnya kau, kenapa kamu tidak Tanya dia tentang perasaannya terhadap kamu?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengusap mukanya.

"apakah itu penting? Aku kira jika Sasuke mau menjadikan aku kekasih artinya dia menyukaiku" kata Hinata dengan polosnya.

"dasar kau… Tanyakan kepada Sasuke apa dia mencintaimu. Itu satu-satunya cara" kata pria itu sambil mengacak rambut Hinata. "nah, sekarang ayo pulang! Aku mau main kerumah mu" kata Gaara yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"eh?! Mau apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"menyicipi kue buatanmu nanti, dan sedikit membantu mungkin" jawab Gaara dengan menekankan kata 'membantu' karena dia tidak akan membantu, melainkan malah mengacak-acak dapur karena dia tidak bisa memasak.

"hm… baiklah, tapi lebih baik Gaara-_kun_ menonton tv saja nanti, tidak perlu _membantu mengacak-acak dapurku_, atau malah bereksperimen tidak jelas yang membuat rasa cup cakenya menjadi aneh seperti waktu dulu" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mengelap bercak air matanya.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan, Gaara yang membawa belanjaan Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum senang ketika mereka melewati orang-orang yang memandang mereka, danbahkan sampai ada seorang sales yang menawarkan peralatan bayi kepada mereka karena mereka mengira kalau Gaara dan Hinata adalah pengantin baru, dan dengan entengnya Gaara menjawab _'maaf, kami belum berminat untuk membuatnya'_ dasar bodoh! Apa dia tidak melihat Hinata yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu, lagi pula siapa yang tidak berfikir kalau mereka adalah pengantin baru jika berjalan beriringan di malam hari dengan sang pria membawa belanjaan, ah… seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

Kali ini apalagi? Gaara yang tidak bisa tidur dari entah kapan dan akhirnya dapat tertidur, eh malah dibangunkan oleh Hinata dengan isak tangis, hingga Karura mencurigai Gaara melakukan sesuatu kepada Hinata. Dan lagi, Gaara baru saja mengejapkan mata! Oh lihat, jam 10 pagi di hari Minggu. Kalau bukan Hinata, dia pasti akan mengamuk dan mengeluarkan Shukaku dengan seizinnya. Tapi tidak mungkin karena cerita ini canon! Dan juga ini Hinata, pujaan hatinya, penantiannya, mimpi dalam tidurnya, dan terlebih lagi dia datang kepada Gaara dengan isak tangis.

"hoy… Tenang dulu Hinata, ada apa? Aku baru saja ingin tidur" Kata Gaara sambil menangkup wajah Hinata yang basah karena air mata.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_, Sasuke hiks" kata Hinata disela tangisannya.

Sedangkan Karura yang menjadi Ibu Gaara, hanya bingung. Memang Hinata dan Gaara sudah bersahabat lama, tapi Hinata baru kali ini ke rumah Gaara tanpa seizing dari Gaara dahulu, bisaanya ibu Gaara akan tahu kalau Hinata akan ke rumah, paling Hinata akan menemani ibu Gaara memasak atau mengobrol dan menonton tv di ruang tengah bersama Gaara dan terkadang ibunnya. Tapi kali ini Hinata datang, Karura membuka pintu dan Hinata langsung memeluk Karura sambil menangis lalu bertanya dimana Gaara dan – tidak lupa – dengan sopan izin masuk kekamar Gaara, baru kali ini Hinata izin untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Gaara, bisaanya dia akan menunggu Gaara di ruang tengah. Aneh sekali.

Dan di tambah lagi Gaara, ketika Hinata tiba-tiba membangunkan Gaara dengan memeluknya Gaara memang kaget, tapi dia tidak merasa marah sama sekali, dan justru berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Tidak seperti sikap Gaara terhadap Kakaknya, kakaknya dulu malah sempat dicekik oleh Gaara karena membangunkan sang maroon yang sedang tertidur.

Oke, balik ke cerita. Setelah Hinata lebih tenang dan meminum air yang diberikan Karura, Gaara langsung memberitahu mamanya untuk pergi saja dengan isyarat seolah berkata '_aku bisa urus'_ dan Karura pergi.

"a-aku sudah bertanya kepada Sasuke-_kun_" kata Hinata masih dengan sessenggukan. "di-dia… tidak mencintaiku hiks, dia bi-bilang terimakasih karena sudah membuat kekasihnya cemburu dan kembali pada Sa-sasuke… huaaaa… Gaara…a-aku harus bagaimana? Dia begitu jahat pada ku Gaara-_kun_… hiks aku tidak bisa melupakan dia, aku tidak bisa move on Gaara-_kun_" Hinata semakin sedih dan meringkuk di sofa maroon – masih – di kamar Gaara.

Gaara yang sedari tadi duduk di tepi ranjang langsung mendekati Hinata dan duduk disampingnya dan berkata "kalau begitu tidak usah kau lupakan"

"ta-tapi kan dia sudah mengkhianatiku, dan aku benci dengannya aku ingin hapus dia" katanya sambil memilin-milin bantal sofa yang ada dipangkuannya.

"kau tidak perlu melupakan dia, kau hanya perlu menggantikannya dengan orang yang tepat" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menenangkan.

Setelah Hinata lega karena sudah mengeluarkan isi hatinya akhirnya dia menunggu Gaara diruang tengah. Tadi Gaara berjanji akan mengajak Hinata untuk pergi kesuatu tempat, akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan.

Hinata duduk dengan tenang sambil menonton tv dia sudah terbisaa dengan rumah Gaara, maklum saja, rumah mereka saling berhadapan dan kamar Hinata dan Gaara berhadapan jadi mereka sering bermain surat-suratan jarak jauh saat malam hari atau kapanpun.

"Ayo, aku akan ajak kau ke suatu tempat, berhubung beberapa bulan lagi kita akan mulai sibuk bekerja" ajak Gaara sambil berjalan dan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Gaara, apa kau sudah minum o… Hai Hinata" Temari yang tadinya mau mengingatkan Gaara jadi salting karena ternyata ada Hinata, temari nyaris saja keceplosan bicara.

"Hai Temari-neesan" jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya seperti bisaa.

Sementara Gaara menghela napas lega karena Hinata tidak mengetahui apa yang Temari bilang.

Setelah perjalan yang tidak terlalu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha Park. Benar saja setelah sampai sana Hinata seperti tidak ingat tentang barusan dia menangis-nangis sambil memeluk Gaara dan bergalau ria, sekarang dia sangat senang dan hampir lupa dengan Sasuke dan terfokus pada Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_… aku ingin naik biang lala yang disana, pasti seru" pinta Hinata dengan manja.

"tapi wajah mu sudah pucat setelah ke rumah hantu, apa kau tidak mau istirahat dulu" kata Gaara sambil merangkul Hinata seperti Hinata itu adalah kekasihnya. Sedangkan yang dirangkulnya pun tidak protes, bahkan menikmati kedekatan itu.

"baiklah, istirahat sebentar saja ya…" mereka pun berjalan kearah taman di tempat bermain itu, taman itu sangat indah dengan ornamennya yang elegan tapi tetap menyatu dengan alam, ditambah tanaman-tanamannya ; lavender, mawar, lili, dan pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman berwarna maroon dan berpegangan indigo, setiap orang yang lewat selalu melihat kearah mereka karena mereka sangat lah serasi, yang satu tampan dan yang satu lagi cantik, benar-benar…

"hm… indah sekali, terima kasih Gaara-_kun_, aku sekarang sudah sedikit melupakan tentang Sasuke" kata Hinata sambil bersandar di bangku taman.

"Hn, ya.. kau selalu merepotkan dari dulu Hinata" jawabnya dan samar-samar tersenyum.

"ish, Gaara-_kun _ini" sebal Hinata sambil mencubit lengan Gaara. "sudah, ayo kita main lagi Gaara-_kun_!" ajak Hinata dengan semangat sambil menarik Gaara, istirahat yang benar-benar sebentar.

Karena Gaara terlalu berat akhirnya Hinata menjadi limbung dan nyaris jatuh, untung Gaara langsung memegangi pinggang Hinata, jarak antara wajah Hinata dan Gaara sangat dekat, lama mereka menatap sampai akhirnya Hinata sadar dan langsung berdiri, tapi masih memegang bahu Gaara dan Gaara masih memegang pinggang Hinata keduanya menyadari akan posisi masing-masing dan langsung melepaskan diri. Wajah Hinata sudah seperti udang rebus merah… sekali, dan Gaara dengan wajah merona merah.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Gaara menarik tangan Hinata dan berkata "ayo, kita naik biang lala"

"hu-um, ayo Gaara-_kun_" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang masih merona.

Sudah 2 bulan setelah kejadian di taman bermain itu, Gaara dan Hinata makin akrab dan lebih dekat, Hinata dan Gaara bekerja ditempat yang sama; café azure. Gaara menggantikan kakaknya Temari untuk menjadi PR di café itu karena kakaknya sudah menjadi asisten pemilik taman hiburan itu – Kankurou – sedangkan Hinata menjadi asisten Gaara, mereka kemana-mana selalu bersama, layaknya kekasih. Jodoh memang tidak kemana.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa semuanya sudah lengkap? Atau ada yang harus ku bantu?" Tanya Gaara dengan tenang karena melihat Hinata sedang repot dan dia sedang tidak ada tugas.

"um… tidak, terimakasih Gaara-_kun_, aku bisa melakukannya" kata Hinata sambil mengangkat berkas-berkas yang sangat banyak berupa pembookingan café.

Karena terlalu banyak, Hinata nyaris terjatuh tapi langsung di jaga oleh Gaara dari belakang. "apa kau akan bersemu merah seperti 2 bulan yang lalu?" goda Gaara.

"ti-tidak" dengan wajah merah itu, Gaara pasti tidak akan percaya dengan perkataan Hinata.

"oh, baiklah. Kau pasti sedang sakit karena wajahmu lumayan merah Hina" kata Gaara sambil memegang kening Hinata.

"ish Gaara-_kun_ tidak pernah berubah! Masih saja seperti itu" kata Hinata sambil mencubit Gaara, dokumen yang tadi sudah dibawakan oleh Gaara.

"auch, sakit" kata Gaara dengan wajah – pura-pura – kesakitan, padahal jelas-jelas cubitan Hinata itu tidak akan pernah terasa sakit bagi Gaara. "Hinata, ayo kita makan! Aku lapar" kata Gaara sambil membawa dokumen itu ke rak-rak yang sudah tersedia.

"hm… baiklah"

Café azure lumayan ramai saat sore hari, apa lagi sekarang malam minggu, malam para pasangan bersama untuk makan malam atau sekedar bertemu. Disana, disebuah bangku dekat jendela terdapat sepasang insan yang saling bersahabat sedang bercengkrama dan saling menggoda satu sama lain, siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan GaaHina kita.

"oh iya, apa kau sudah menemukan kekasih?" Tanya Gaara sambil menggerakkan alisnya.

"ada orang yang aku sukai, dia sering datang ke galeri dekat café ini untuk mengunjungi temannya, aku rasa dia sangat baik, hampir setiap hari dia di galeri itu lalu didatangi Naruto-_kun _lalu pergi bersama Naruto-_kun _itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto dan temannya itu Sai" kata Hinata menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah penuh teliti.

"kurasa iya" jawabnya dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"kenapa kau tidak berkenalan dengannya saja? Bukankah itu bagus, kau sudah mendapat pengganti Sasuke" jawab Gaara denga santai dan sedikit senyum. Untung saja dia pintar bermain emosi.

"yaa, sudah… waktu Gaara-_kun_ tidak masuk minggu lalu" Katanya dengan senyum manisnya, berbeda dengan hatinya yang merasa Gaara tidak cemburu sama sekali.

Gaara menjawabnya dengan senyumannya yang hanya untuk Hinata. _'bodoh! Seharusnya minggu lalu kau tidak usah menemui Sakura__. _

Pagi ini kediaman Sabaku sangat sepi karena pemiliknya sudah pergi, Karura pergi arisan dengan ibu-ibu kompleks, Kankurou dan Temari pergi ketempat kerja mereka, hanya tinggal Gaara yang sudah siap untuk berangkat kerja dan bertemu Hinata. Hanya saja…

Deg.

sakit.

Penyakitnya kambuh lagi '_sial! Aku lupa minum obat semalam_' secara reflex Gaara memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, sangat sakit.

Dengan buru-buru Gaara mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomer yang sudah dihafalnya.

"_moshi-moshi_" kata orang diseberang.

"g-gawat, cepat kesini!" katanya sambil menahan sakit kemudia semua gelap.

**(~^^)~TBC~(^^~)**

**Forum Sapa Author :**

Kyowa Minna! Saya datang lagi dengan segerombolan kata-kata gaje. Kali ini GaaHina hehe... Maaf bagi yang nunggu sekuel Platto Said, sedang OTW tapi mungkin akan lama ^^v. Dan yang 'asem-asem', gomenne, saya tidak bisa memenuhi itu. Karena belum cukup umur dan... Dosa *AlimModeOn hehe :D. Oke kembali ke cerita, sebenarnya cerita ini sudah saya buat sejak tahun 2012, dan baru sekarang selesai.. Tapi kelanjutannya saya tidak janji secepatnya, mungkin bisa tunggu review dari minna dulu dan yah... UN! Itu masalah sebenarnya. Oke, author yang pendiam itu tidak baik jika banyak omong. Arigatou bagi yang rela baca sampai sini. Dan..

Minat **REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Too Late To Wait**

Story by : Shan Sin

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

GaaHina

Romance , Hurt/comfort

Warn : Typo, Alur ngebut, cerita boring and pasaran

But, happy reading ^^

Gaara membuka matanya, putih, itu yang dia lihat. Semuanya putih dan Gaara sudah hafal dengan tempat itu, rumah sakit Konoha. Ya, tempat yang sering dia kunjungi sejak dia masih sangat kecil, sejak dia lahir dengan penyakit yang sangat dibencinya. Sayangnya tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu, ya… jantung yang lemah memang tidak memiliki obat, penyakit itu hanya memiliki obat untuk mempertahankan kestabilannya. Jika dia lupa minum obat, jantungnya akan berdegub cepat dan makin nyeri hingga akhirnya pingsan.

Selama ini Hinata belum mengetahui kalau Gaara memiliki penyakit itu, hanya keluarga Gaara yang mengetahuinya. Dia tidak ingin Hinata tahu karena dia tidak ingin Hinata mencintainya hanya karena kasihan akan penyakitnya. Lebih baik begini, makanya dia sangat rajin minum obat karena tidak mau Hinata melihat penyakitnya kambuh. Tapi hari ini dia lupa untuk meminumnya.

Belum lama dia bangun seorang perawat memasuki ruangan "ah… kau bangun juga Gaara, aku bingun, Temari sangat berisik tadi menanyaiku tentang keadaanmu. Tadi dia sudah masuk dan melihatmu tidur dan akhirnya ke café untuk meminta izin kau tidak bekerja" kata Sakura.

Dia selaku dokter, sekaligus saudari sepupu Gaara tentu sudah tahu akan penyakit yang diidapnya, dan perkataan tadi sempat membuatnya berfikir '_kalau Temari izin agar aku tidak bekerja, berarti Hinata…_' fikir Gaara, dia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"eits… mau kemana kau? Kau tidak boleh bekerja dulu! Jantungmu belum stabil dasar bodoh!" kata Sakura mencegat Gaara.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata tahu" kata Gaara hendak membuka pintu kamar.

"kau itu tolol atau bodoh sih!" kata Sakura yang membuat Gaara berhenti.

"jika kau datang kesana dengan keadaan seperti ini dan kemudian pingsan lagi, tidak dapat dipungkiri Hinata justru akan mengetahui semuanya baka! Jangan merepotkan aku, sudah pagi-pagi menelepon meminta Sasori-_kun_ ku ke sana karena kau kambuh, dan sekarang mau menyuruh ku berbohong lebih banyak lagi kepada gadis polos itu" katanya sambil duduk di kursi. Kata-kata Sakura membuat Gaara merenung dan akhirnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"lalu bagaimana kalau dia kesini?!" Tanya Gaara dengan lesu dan membuat Sakura berdecak kagum untuk gadis yang sering dibicarakan Gaara kepadanya dan yang membuat Gaara kebingungan seperti ini.

"aku akan berkata kau sakit maag… terpaksa aku berbohong" jawabnya dengan malas "_hebat sekali gadis itu_" cibir Sakura yang sayangnya terdengar oleh telinga Gaara.

"maksud mu?" Tanya Gaara dengan langsung menoleh ke Sakura.

"e-eh?! Kau mendengarnya?.." Lawan bicaranya masih bergeming dengan wajah datar.

"…huuh… baiklah, Hinata. Dia sangat hebat, setelah beberapa tahun lalu tahun kau mengenalnya, kau sangat berubah Gaar, kau lebih bersemangat. Sejak dulu aku sudah tahu penyakitmu, kau itu sepupuku. Entah dimana kau bertemu dengannya aku tidak tahu"

"Kau salah satu alasanku untuk menjadi seorang perawat, dan sekarang kau, sahabatku, sepupuku menjadi pasien tetap ku, betapa hebat dunia ini" kata Sakura sambil menerawang jauh, dia seperti menatap dinding putih, tapi fikirannya sedang mengenang masa lalu yang menyakitkan karena saudara tersayangnya yang berpenyakit.

"dan sekarang, entah penyakit itu atau kau yang – "

"aku yang lupa…" kata dengan nada sedikit malas dan mungkin menyesal.

"baikah, sekarang akibat kau lupa, mulai sekarang kau harus minum obat dengan dosis yang ditambah" kata Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang menggunakan wajah sebalnya, sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sangat miris melihat sepupunya yang seperti ini. Sedangkan sepupunya itu (Gaara) hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"hei… sepupu, jangan pernah bosan. Huuh… kau harus bersabar Gaara, hingga ada jantung yang cocok denganmu." Kata Sakura sambil menepuk punggung Gaara.

"oh, satu lagi! Jauhi Hinata!" kata Sakura dengan bersedekap tangannya di dada.

"a-apa?!" Tanya Gaara dengan penuh kekagetan dan sangat OOC sekali. Bayangkan saja... alis (imagine) yang berkerut, mulut menganga, dengan sudut siku-siku di wajahnya, astagaaa X( memalukan.

"santai saja, itu untuk kesehatanmu. Kau saat berdekatan dengannya kan selalu dag dig dug… apa lagi saat ditaman hiburan kira-kira.. hm.. dua setengah bulan yang lalu? Benar?" senyum jahil Sakura.

"hen-hentikan Sakura!" tanpa menyadari wajahnya sudah memerah dan sedikit tersenyum karena mengingat tentang wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum dan membuat jantungnya dag dig dug dan darah mendesir.

"ahahahahahaha…. Kau… hahahaha… sungguh hebat Hinata dapat membuat kau jauh berubah seperti itu! Hahahaha…" tawa Sakura terpingkal pingkal.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata lavender melihat kebahagiaan mereka dengan air mata yang sudah penuh dalam bendungan kecil di kantung matanya. Gadis yang sedang melihat Gaara merona dengan senyum yang ia kira hanya untuknya dan ternyata dia tersenyum dan bersemu merah akibat seorang gadis lain bersurai merah muda bak bunga musim semi. Dengan keadaan Sakura yang membelakangi pintu hingga gadis lain berambut indigo yang berada di luar tidak melihat yang sebenarnya, ditambah lagi ruangan itu kedap suara dan membuat Hinata semakin yakin kalau gadis ini adalah orang telah membuat Gaara jatuh cinta.

Kalau ditanya kenapa Hinata ada disana, itu karena saat Temari berkata Gaara ada di RS. Konoha, karena panic Hinata langsung pergi untuk menjenguk Gaara ke rs, dan disinilah dia sekarang.

'_ternyata ini yang membuat Gaara jatuh cinta_' piker Hinata, tanpa ia sadari ternyata yang ia merasa sedih. '_kenapa aku sedih begini? Bukankah bagus, Gaara-kun sudah dapat seseorang yang menyayanginya_' batin Hinata berkecamuk. Dia merasa sakit, hati nya sakit, sekarang dia hanya dapat terduduk di kursi samping pintu kamar Gaara, bingung harus berbuat apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu keluar dan berjalan membelakangi Hinata, mengetahui itu Hinata langsung mengetuk pintu.

Tok, tok, tok…

"masuklah…" kata Gaara yang baru saja berbaring dan tubuhnya langsung kaku ketika yang masuk adalah orang yang paling Gaara tidak ingin temui dalam keadaan begini.

"hm… hai Gaara-_kun_, aku dengar dari Temari-nii kau ada di rumah sakit, jadi aku menjengukmu" sapa Hinata sekaligus memberi alasan atas kedatangannya.

"hai" sapa sang maroon balik.

"apa lambungmu kambuh lagi Gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata cemas, yah… yang Hinata ketahui adalah Gaara memiliki penyakit maag kronis karena itulah yang Gaara beri tahu ke Hinata setiap kali dia pergi ke dokter.

"begitulah" jawab Gaara dengan sedikit senyum, beruntung dia orang dapat dengan mudah memainkan peran hingga Hinata tidak curiga.

"huhh, makanya… Gaara-_kun_ itu jangan sampai lupa makan, lihat nih kau sakitkan" omel Hinata (dengan nada lembut) /?.

"iya iya… kau itu cerewet sekali Hinata" jawab Gaara sambil menyentil hidung Hinata.

"ishh… makanya, segaralah pacari wanita yang kau sukai itu! Agar dapat perhatian" kata Hinata sambil mengelus hidungnya yang disentil oleh Gaara. Meski dia sedikit tidak rela dihatinya, tapi yasudahlah, yang penting kan sahabatnya itu bahagia.

"bisakah aku memacarinya? Dia sudah menyukai orang lain" gumam Gaara namun dengan mudah di dengar oleh Hinata.

"itu hanya baru menyukai orang lain, belum memiliki dan belum menikah. Oh ayolah masa Gaara-_kun_ seperti itu? Tidak seperti Gaara-_kun_ yang ku kenal. Kau harus lebih berusaha kalau begitu, kau kan pintar Gaara-_kun_, kenapa Cuma gara-gara itu saja sudah jatuh, kan waktu aku bilang suka pada Sai-_kun_ kau yang menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya jika Sai-_kun _tidak sadar, dan sekarang malah Gaara-_kun _sendiri sudah menyerah hanya karena itu, itu namanya mengibaskan berdera putih sebelum perang!" Kata Hinata panjang kali lebar dan Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum, Hinata dapat berkata sepanjang itu, _wow_.

Hinata yang baru sadar atas kata-katanya yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi langsung saja menutup mulutnya, kaget? Tentu saja, malu? Dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"u-um… ka-kata-kataku itu terlalu panjang ya G-gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang ditundukan karena sangat malu.

Sedangkan Gaara yang baru saja sadar atas keterkejutannya langsung saja mengelus pelan surai indigo milik Hinata "tidak apa, itu sangat menyadarkan aku. Arigatou Hinata-_chan_" jangan Tanya Hinata kenapa. Dia langsung memerah mendengar Gaara memanggilnya dengan suffix '_chan_' ini pertamakali dalam seumur hidup Gaara memanggil orang dengan suffix '_chan_'.

"Se-sekarang Gaara-_kun_ harus istirahat, aku harus kembali kerja dan Gaara-_kun_ harus cepat sembuh! Makan yang teratur, minum obat istirahat yang cukup, jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan pedas, jangan mengerjakan tugas kantor disini ja–" belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Gaara sudah merangkum wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"dengar Hinata, aku tidak apa-apa, besok aku akan segera pulang dan bekerja lagi, jadi jangan cerewet" kata Gaara dan kemudian menepuk kepala Hinata.

"baiklah, jaa Gaara-_kun_" setelah itu dia pergi dan menutup pintu.

"jaa" balasnya.

Setelah Hinata keluar dari rungannya, Gaara merasa lebih lega, karena tidak perlu berbohong lebih banyak lagi kepada Hinata.

Sedangkan diluar, Hinata sedang mendesah sedih karena dia merasa Gaara tidak membutuhkannya. 'apa cukup hanya gadis itu Gaara-_kun_?' batin Hinata.

Dan ketika diperjalanan pulang, Hinata mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dan seseorang di dekat toilet, dari suaranya Hinata mengira kalu itu Kankurou, kakak kedua Gaara.

"dan apa kau sudah menemukan jantung yang cocok?" Tanya Kankurou.

"yaah… Jantungnya itu sangat jarang, tapi aku sudah menemukannya dan siap operasi sekitar satu bulan lagi" jawab seorang dokter dengan senyum yang menggambarkan kelegaan.

"tapi.. aku sedikit hawatir kalau Gaara tidak dapat terselamatkan. Ini sangat beresiko" lanjut Gadis pink itu dengan mata yang hampir basah.

"yah begitulah Sakura, tapi aku percaya kalau Gaara dapat bertahan"

"hm.. ya.. aku sangat menyayanginya"

Betapa mengejutkan tentang apa yang di bicarakan oleh Kankurou, dokter dan Sakura, itu semua membuat Hinata pusing, katanya Gaara hanya terkena maag, tapi sekarang kenapa mereka malah membicarakan jantung? Kenapa dia tidak cerita ke Hinata? Kenapa dia tidak percaya Hinata? Siapa yang sebenarnya berbohong? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan menggantung di kepalanya, aah… mungkin dia harus bertanya kepada Gaara besok saat dia menjenguk lagi.

Sedangkan sekarang Hinata sudah berada di café karena tidak ada yang menjaga selain dia, dia duduk di salah satu bangku dan termenung '_apakah Gaara-kun benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu? Pantas saja dia sering ke dokter… rupanya untuk bertemu gadis pink itu. Tadi itu siapa namanya… Sakura ya? Perasaan apa ini? aku tidak merasa rela.. kenapa? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Gaara-kun? Huu… apa yang harus aku lakukaan'_ batin Hinata terus berbisik dengan tidak rela melihat Gaara dan Sakura berlama-lama bersama.

"yo! Hinata-chan" sapa seseorang dari pintu café yang berdekatan dengan tempat Hinata.

"Naru-_kun_, oohayou!" sapa balik Hinata dengan wajah yang susah payah dibuat sebaik mungkin.

"ada masalah apa? Masalah cinta?" goda Naruto yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata merona tapi juga meredup.

"ti-tidak ada masalah Naru-_kun_" jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

"oh ayolah… Hinata, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak di Suna dulu. Katakan saja, ada apa?"

"entahlah Naru-_kun_, aku juga bingung kenapa bisa begini" jawab gadis itu denan tertunduk sendu, andai ini adalah sebuah fanfic akan dipastikan ada kabut tebal berwarna hitam dengan hujan dan petir di atas kepala Hinata.

"biar ku tebak, kau sedang sedih?"

"iya.."

"kecewa?"

"benar"

"bingung?"

"uh huh"

"jatuh cinta"

"bisa dibilang begitu"

"kau tahu Hinata? Menurutku kau sedang jatuh cinta dan cinta itu **kau rasa** bertepuk sebelah tangan hingga kau jadi galau begini, aku berasumsi kau baru saja patah hati. Saran ku, kalau kau suka, lebih baik kau nyatakan saja kepadanya, dari pada menunggu kepastian dari si panda merah itu, tidak ada salahnya kau yang bergerak" lanjut Naruto panjang lebar.

"tidak salah ya… - eh?" seketikan wajah Hinata memerah karena malu ketahuan kalau dia menyukai sahabatnya sediri. "N-Naru-_kun_ tahu dari mana?"

"sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau menyatakan pada Gaara tentang rasamu itu" kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Naru-_kun_… d-dia sudah memiliki gadis lain di sisinya, aku merasa tidak enak" jawab Hinata.

"kau tahu dari mana? Belum tentu dia gadisnya"

"aku melihatnya, dia seorang perawat disana dan dia sangat cantik, ceria, pantas saja Gaara-_kun_ betah di RS itu, dan aku melihat Gaara-_kun_ bersemu saat gadis itu berbicara dengannya, a-ak-aku… auh.. sakit, sakit sekali" perkataan Hinata diakhiri dengan Hinata yang memegang matanya yang terasa sangat perih dan kepalanya pusing, sayup terdengar suara naruto memanggilnya dan kemudian semua gelap.

**Hinata POV's**

Bau apa ini? Seperti bau obat dan antiseptic, tidak seperti kamarku yang berbau lavender. Akhirnya kucoba untuk membuka mata dan apa yang aku lihat? Gelap? Kenapa semua gelap? Ada kah yang mematikan lampunya. Kemana Naruto seingatku tadi aku bersama Naruto dan tiba-tiba mata ku sakit dan terbangun disini.

"Naru-_kun_? Naruto-_kun_… kau dimana? Tolong nyalakan lampunya, aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa" pinta ku kepada Naruto untuk menyalakan lampu karena jujur ini sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hinata-_chan_…" panggil Naruto dengan suara yang serak seperti habis menangis.

"Kau kenapa Naru-_kun_? Kau seperti orang habis menangis, dan kenapa semua lampu padam? Aku merasa kurang nyaman" kataku mengutarakan perasaanku kepada penglihatan yang seperti orang buta ini.

c-chotto, buta? "N-Naru-_kun_ apa aku benar…" dan tanpa ku perintahkan muncul anak sungai yang terus mengalir dan sulit dihentikan. Kurasakan Naruto memelukku dengan tubuh bergetar, dia juga menangis. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan aku malah membayangkan Gaara. Dengan kebutaanku ini aku tidak dapat melihat Gaara tersenyum, marah, melihatnya menjahiliku, melihat tawanya yang jarang, dan yang paling penting sekarang aku merasa lebih tidak berguna dari sebelumnya.

Hilang sudah harapan, bagaimana kalau Gaara tahu? Apa dia akan menjauhiku dan menganggapku sudah tidak berguna, membenciku karena aku seperti ini? Dan dia pasti akan mengganti aku dengan asisten lain, memikirkan itu membuatku sakit, dada ku sesak sekali.

"Sebenarnya terdapat sebuah sel kanker di mata mu, itu sudah mencapai stadium tiga dan harus segera dioperasi, tapi para dokter harus menunggu ada pendonor" jawab sorang pria yang aku kenal sebagai tousan, dan aku dapat mendengar tangisa Kaasan dan Hanabi, entah sejak kapan mereka disini.

"b-begitu ya…" kataku sambil tersenyum pahit, ini semua sangat menyiksa.

Gaara-_kun_… kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku belum sempat bertanya padamu tentang kebenaran penyakitmu itu dan sekarang aku buta dan tidak bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi mu saat berbohong.

**End Hinata POV's**

Semenjak itu Hinata tidak keluar dari ruang inapnya, padahal Naruto selaku sahabat baik Hinata selalu menyemangatinya setiap hari, Gaara belum tahu akan hal itu karena dia sedang masa dropnya, dia tidak boleh mendapat kekagetan sedikit saja.

"Sakura, apa Hinata tidak menjenguk sewaktu ku tidur?" tanyanya gusar, dia takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap orang yang disayanginya.

Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi pada hyrres Hyuuga itu karena dia juga menjadi perawat Hinata, "Aku t-tidak tahu" jawabnya dengan mata yang memandang tempat lain.

"oh ayolah, kau tahu" tegas Gaara. Mengetahui ada yang janggal dari tingkah Sakura akhir-akhir ini dia jadi menaruhcuriga kepada gadis buble gum itu. "dimana Hinata? Sakura"

"permisi" Gadis itu lalu pergi ke luar ruang inap Gaara. Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, Gaara sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti Sakura hingga ke kamar inap disampingnya.

"Pagi Hinata-_chan_!" sapa Sakura dengan penuh semangat seperti bisaa. "aku membawakan sarapan dan obat untukmu, dan juga takoyaki yang kamu inginkan kemarin! Tapi jangan bilang pada dokter Tsunade ya!" katanya sambil mengedikpan sebelah matanya.

"arigatou Sakura-_san_, hontouni arigatou. Aku sangat menginginkan ini, mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang berarti untukku" Jawab Hinata sambil meraba meja dimana Sakura meletakkan takoyakinya. Tapi dia tidak dapat menggapai bungkus itu dan trus meraba hingga tangannya menyentuh tangan seseorang.

"eh tidak usah disuapi Sakura-_san_, aku bisa sendiri" jawabnya dengan senyum ketika dia merasa ada takoyaki di depan mulutnya. Sudah dibilang begitu tetap saja takoyaki itu ada di depan mulutnya "Baiklah.." akhirnya dia menyerah dan membuka mulutnya.

Dan tanpa tangan yang menyuapinya membersihkan bagian yang terkena sisa saus di bibir Hinata, merasa risih diapun membersihkannya sendiri dengan kecurigaan. "maaf, aku tahu kau bukan Sakura-_san_. Karena dia sudah keluar sedari tadi, jadi siapa kau?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit nada curiga.

"kau… tidak mengenaliku ya Hinata" Suara barithon itu membuat Hinata sadar siapa yang sedari tadi menyuapinya.

"G-Gaara-_kun_?" menyebut nama itu mendorong air matanya mendesak keluar. Dan menangislah Hinata.

"apa yang terjadi pada mu Hinata?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada yang sangat lirih, beruntung Hinata tidak dapat melihat, Gaara akan sangat malu jika ketahuan tengah menangis di depan orang yang disayangi – ralat, dicintai – nya. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau Gaara sedang…

"Kau menangis Gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang serak, ah! Ternyata dia tahu.

"ti-tidak…" bohongnya.

"Kau tahu Gaara-_kun_? Selama aku buta, pendengaran dan penciuman ku lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, jadi kau tidak bisa membohongiku"

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kepada ku tentang penyakitmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"entahlah Gaara-_kun_, aku pun baru tahu itu sekitar dua minggu lalu, aku tidak berniat menyembunyikannya… hanya saja aku…" jawabnya dengan senyum pahit.

"gomen" satu kata itu, benar-benar membuat Hinata bingung, kenapa? Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Ini kan bukan salahnya.

"untuk apa meminta maaf? Selama ini kan tidak ada kesalahan yang Gaara-_kun_ lakukan kepada ku" jawabnya sambil meraba bagian wajah Gaara dan mengusap air mata itu semampunya.

"ini tentang penyakit ku" akhirnya… Hinata akan tahu semuanya sebentar lagi. Semua yang telah membuat Hinata pupus harapan, semua yang membuatnya tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, membuatnya menangis sepanjang malam. Tahukah Gaara jika selama di rumah sakit ini Hinata tidak pernah keluar ruangan agar dia tidak bertemu dengan sang pembicara dan dia tidak siap dengan keadaannya. Dan sekarang Gaara akan jujur akan semua kebohongannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengidap maag kronis, selama ini setiap aku izin dari sekolah maupun kerja, semua itu bohong, saat aku tidak masuk sekolah dulu itu aku sebenarnya ada di rumah sakit ini" jawaban Gaara membuat Hinata bingung dan juga memiliki firasat buruk tentang apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya.

"aku lakukan itu semua agar kau tidak menganggapku lemah, payah, penyakitan ataupun lainnya. Sungguh itu karena aku sangat – akh!..." belum selesai berkata, Gaara langsung merasa kesakitan dan seluruh tubuhnya pucat dia reflex memegang dadanya tepat di jantung. "Hinata, maaf" setelah berkata seperti itu Gaara langsung terbaring tak sadarkan diri, Hinata yang saat itu panic tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas dan langsung mencari dan menekan tombol panggilan darurat.

Gaara membuka matanya sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara perempuan menangis, saat dia melirik ke kanan, Karura ibunya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan ayanya sedang menenangkan. Sebelah kirinya Temari sang kakak sedang melihatnya dengan senyuman pahit.

"hei, s-sudah baikan?" Tanya Temari.

Gaara hanya mampu mengangguk, dan kemudian datang seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih yang dapat dipastikan adalah seorang dokter , dia mencari denyut nadi Gaara dengan stetoskop dan kemudian dia menggeleng dan berkata sesuatu pada ibunya, apapun yang dikatakan Tsunade – wanita – itu pastilah bukan berita baik karena Gaara lagi-lagi melihat ibunya menagis sangat mendalam perihnya hati.

Dengan cepat dia bangun dengan posisi duduk dan menanyakan hal yang sedang mereka sembunyikan "berapa lama lagi aku disini?"

"Gaara, kami akan mencoba yang terbaik agar kau tetap disini"

"katakan saja!" potongnya sekaligus perintah mutlak.

"s-seminggu lagi adalah perhitungannya" jawab Tsunade tanpa dapat melihat sang jade.

"baiklah, aku akan buat kenangan terindah untuknya" gumamnya dengan senyum yang jarang sekali di perlihatkan, bukan senyum melecehkan, paksaan dan bukan pula senyum pahit, melainkan sebuah senyum yang terukir benar adanya menjelaskan hati penuh bunga juga duri.

"berikan dia yang terbaik bro" dan itu Kankurou kakaknya yang menepuk punggung Gaara dan mengelusnya seolah memberikannya charge energy.

**^^ TBC ^^**

**Jawab Review :**

Arigatou na **TikaChanpm, **yap! Betul! Gaara sakit.masalah perasaan udah ketahuan kalau Hina juga ada rasa, tapi lanjutan hubungan mereka.. kita lihat nanti ya. ^^

**Haru Die,** arigatou gozaimatsu *nunduk-nunduk* cerita haru-san juga bagus sangat! Saya suka sekali dengan More and More, (maklum Fujoshi) hehe... Jadi curhat. Hontouni arigatou *nunduk-nunduk lagi*

**Dan juga untuk REVIEW lainnya, arigatou ^^**

**Forum Sapa Author :**

Hwaaa ada yang bilang bagus *binabinar* Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, arigatou, hontouni arigatou. Dan untuk sekarang saya datang lagi dengan chapter 2! "Serasa baru semalem ngepublish #emang". Hehe.. Niatnya sih bakal ada tiga chapter, tapi liat nanti aja deh hehehe... Saya rasa segini aja cuap-cuapnya, sekali lagi terimakasih atas review dari para reader :D and last..

Not Too Late To -** REVIEW**... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata-_chan_, kau baik saja? Aku dengar kemarin Gaara kesini dan…" jawabannya menggantung begitu melihat adegan itu...

**Not Too Late To Wait**

Story by : Shan Sin

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

GaaHina

Romance , Hurt/comfort

Warn : Typo, Alur ngebut, cerita boring and pasaran

Sebenernya ini fic terinspirasi dari lagu **Cinta Datang Terlambat - Maudi Ayunda** (Kalau ga salah Maudi Ayunda kann ya?)

But, happy reading ^^

"Hinata-_chan_, kau baik saja? Aku dengar kemarin Gaara kesini dan…" jawabannya menggantung begitu melihat adegan itu, Hinata sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan sebelah tangan dipegang oleh Gaara dan tangan lainnya Gaara gunakan untuk menyuapi Hinata, ah begitu romantis.

"Naru-_kun_? Ohayou Naru-_kun_!" sapa Hinata dengan senyum bahagia melekat diwajahnya dan, seburat merah itu kembali memenuhi wajah gadis tersebut hingga terlihat lebih manusiawi dibanding kemarin yang seperti mayat hidup.

"o-ohayou Hinata-_chan_, aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan bubur gandum yang ku buat khusus untukmu" kalimat Naruto sukses membuat Gaara memberi death glare terbaiknya.

"a-aku juga akan pergi, Sai menunggu ku di…"

"Naru-chan, kau lupa bawa ini" orang yang sedang dibicarakan masuk juga dengan membawa bingkisan.

"Hinata, sudah baikan?" Tanya Sai beralih ke Hinata.

"Sudah sedikit baikan Sai-_kun_, terimakasih apel kemarin" jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Itu kan aku yang suruh Hinata-_chan_…" jawab Naruto dengan mempuotkan bibirnya memberi kesan imut di mata para Seme dan fujoshi.

"Kami pamit Hinata, permisi" akhirnya Sai dan Naruto pun berlalu, suasana menjadi hening ketika pintu berbunyi debam pelan.

"Sai?" Tanya Gaara dengan tampang demi-kamisama-apa-kau-bercanda-?

"kekasih Naruto-_kun_" jawabnya dengan enteng.

"kenapa kau tidak merasa sedih melihat sahabatmu sendiri merebut orang yang kau taksir?" Tanya Gaara masih tidak percaya.

"Naru itu sudah kuanggap kakak, dan sekarang aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai, aku juga telah sadar kalau selama ini aku tidak mencintai Naruto-kun, aku hanya mengaguminya saja Gaara-kun" jawabnya dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

_siapa pria itu? Apa aku keduluan lagi__? , _batinnya.

"dan satu lagi Gaara-_kun_"

"apa itu?"

"aku merelakan Sai-_kun_ dengan Naru-_kun_ karena aku… ADALAH FUJOSHI!" Teriaknya lantang kalau sudah mengenai tentang YAOI. Dan itu membuat Gaara jawsdrop.

Menjelang sore hari ke-empat setelah divonisnya Gaara, Gaara semakin gencar berada di dekat Hinata dan tidak mau membuang kesempatan-kesempatan yang ada untuk terus mengabadikan momen-momennya bersama Hinata agar Hinata tahu apa saja yang dilakukannya bersama Gaara – selama seminggu terakhir – saat dia mendapat mata baru.

Dan Hinata telah lebih pulih dari kamarin, sekarang dia berada di taman rumah sakit dan tentunya bersama Gaara disampingnya. Hinata sangat bingung, selama empat hari ini Gaara terus saja ada di dekatnya, tidak akan lama pisah dengan Hinata, bahkan saat Hinata bangun pun Gaara sudah ada di sampingnya.

"G-gaara-_kun_…" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"t-tidak jadi"

"empat kali" jawabnya sambil menyubit hidung Hinata.

"a-apa?"

"kau sudah memanggilku dan bilang tidak jadi sebanyak empat kali Hinata-_chan_" jawab Gaara malas. Dan sekarang Gaara sudah memanggil Hinata dengan suffix _chan._

"gomen, aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya" jawabnya dengan sedikit takut.

Baru ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang berlari ke arah mereka, "Onii-_chan_ tolong jika ada yang mencariku, bilang aku tidak ada" mintanya terburu-buru lalu langsung bersembunyi di belakang kursi Hinata dan Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang seorang perawat yang bertanya tentang anak kecil, Hinata membiarkan Gaara saja berbohong karena jika ia yang berbohong pasti akan ketahuan. Hingga perawat itu pergi dan meninggalkan mereka barulah anak itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia berterimakasih dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang bersama, setelah diketahui namanya adalah Matsuri.

"Matsuri-_chan_, sebenarnya kenapa kau dicari oleh suster itu?"

"Suster itu menyuruhku minum obat yang rasanya sangat tidak enak, aku tidak suka" jawabnya dengam menpoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah imut.

"Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Gaara penasaran akhirnya.

"entah, aku hanya tau ini sudah akhir"

"K-kau kanker?" Tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati takut pertanyaannya itu salah.

"haah...! Iya iya, aku baru ingat, iya itu kanker. Terkadang kepalaku sakiiit sekali"

_Kanker otak stadium akhir_ fikir Hinata nanar.

"Kalau Onii-_chan_ kenapa bisa buta?" Tanya anak itu dengan polos.

"Aku juga sama seperti kamu, hanya saja aku sakit disini" kata Hinata dengan senyum sambil menunjuk ke matanya.

"ooh… sabar ya Onii-chan, kata ibuku, yang sabar itu akan disayang sama tuhan, kalau tuhan sudah sayang, tuhan akan memberikan apa saja yang kita mau"

"Matsuri-_chan_ memangnya kau mau apa?" _mungkin saja aku dapat memb__e__rikan sesuatu yang dia mau_, fikir Hinata.

"aku mau tuhan segera cabut nyawaku, agar okaa-san dan otou-san tidak perlu repot mengurusiku, aku merasa sudah merepotkan orang tuaku" jawabnya sedih. Mendengar itu, Hinata merasa matanya nanar dan setetes liquid bening sudah menetes dari pelupuk matanya, Gaara disana hanya dapat memeluknya agar Hinata dapat lebih tenang. Setelah itu Matsuri pergi karena tertangkap oleh sang suster yang tadi mencarinya.

Hening sejenak setelah Matsuri pergi.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Gaara akhirnya buka suara.

"A-apa?"

"tadi kau kan ingin bertanya"

"ah iya, se-sebenarnya kenapa Gaara-_kun_ selalu bersama ku, kau tahu Gaara-_kun_? Aku jadi memiliki firasat buruk. Kenapa tidak bekerja?"

"…." Gaara tidak menjawab. Bagaimana dia bisa menjawabnya? Apa mungkin dia akan menjawab dengan mudah kalau disini dia hanya tertinggal tiga hari lagi oleh karena itu dia ingin memberikan kenangan agar Hinata agar selalu mengenangnya? Apa mungkin dia menjawab seperti itu?. Huh! Andai saja dia tidak sakit, andai saja ada seorang pendonor, andai saja ia tidak usah pergi jauh, andai ia dan Hinata dapat menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan masih banyak perandaian yang ada dalam pikiran Gaara yang tidak dapat disebutkan.

"Gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata. Membawa kembali Gaara dari khayalan yang dibuat oleh author seteres.

"hah? Uh… Tidak apa-apa"

_Klik, klik, klik_

Baru Hinata ingin bertanya pertanyaan itu lagi, tapi ada suara yang mengganggunya. "a-apa itu Gaara-_kun_?"

"aah… hanya sebuah kamera Hinata-_chan_"

"untuk apa?"

"hanya kenangan jika aku sedang tidak ada"

"Gaara-_kun_ tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" katanya sambil memeluk lengan Gaara.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hinata-_chan_" katanya sambil mengelus tangan Hinata dengan lembut, memberi ketenangan untuk Hinata.

"Gaara-_kun_, Naruto-_kun _pernah bilang untuk bergerak lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan orang yang kita cintai, oleh karena itu aku aka menyatakan perasaan ku" lalu Hinata menangkup pipi Gaara dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut di tambah seburat merah di pipinya dan juga Gaara yang shock.

"aishiteru Gaara-_kun_, janjilah jangan pernah meninggalkan aku"

"aku akan melakukan sekuat ku untuk bersama mu, _hime_" dan dengan itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hinata merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan sang kekasih barunya, akhirnya impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata benar apa kata Naruto, kita hanya perlu lebih berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Namun Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tiga hari setelah ini.

Gaara yang kini sedang memeluk Hinata merasa ragu dengan apa kata Hinata, dia tidak bisa menjamin janji yang dibuat Hinata. _Aku akan melakukannya selama tiga hari ini_, batinnya.

"sekarang sudah sore _hime, _kau harus segera masuk"

"sekarang kenapa Gaara-_kun _yang perhatian, aku memang tidak berguna"

"kau tidak usah begitu, dengan kau ada di dekat ku, kau akan selalu berguna, dan aku akan selalu mencoba untuk menjadi berguna untuk mu Hinata" katanya sayu sambil memeluknya , _karena mungkin nanti tidak akan seperti ini_, batin Gaara.

Gaara bertambah parah, sekarang dia hanya dapat duduk di kursi roda, bersisa hanya satu hari lagi untuk menemani Hinata, entah apa yang dapat dia lakukan dengan kursi roda ini. Sekarang dia hanya dapat memandang Hinata yang sedang dituntun oleh Naruto menuju ke arahnya untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Hinatanya.

"terimakasih Naruto" katanya setelah Hinata dan Naruto sudah sampai di depannya.

"kapan pun kau butuh bantuan Gaara, katakan saja" dan Naruto pun tersenyum sayu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di terangi terang bulan. Naruto tahu tentang Gaara, saat ia tahu itu adalah ketika tadi siang Gaara bercerita ingin memberikan memori yang terbaik untuk Hinata, saat itu Naruto hanya dapat menangis dan berjanji akan membantunya.

"Gaara-_kun_, buat apa kita disini?"

"aku ingin menghadiahkan sesuatu kepadamu"

"a-apa?"

Jreeng… suara gitar memulai sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan sang Sabaku. Lagu romantis jepang berjudul Bokutachi no Uta

Tanpa disadari keduanya sudah bernyanyi bersama dengan linangan air mata, entah apa yang membuat Hinata merasa seperti ini terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, yang pasti hatinya merasa sesak dan sakit. Dan Gaara, dia sebenarnya sangat tidak rela harus berpisah seperti ini, dia lebih berharap untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata, namun tanpa adanya Hinata hidupnya tidak akan bisa seindah ini.

"jika kau mendapat kesempatan untuk hidup yang kedua, apa yang akan kau lakukan _Hime_?"

"entah, mungkin aku akan gunakan untuk terus bersama Gaara-_kun_" dengan senyum yang mengembang Hinata dapat berkata seperti itu, sedangkan Gaara hanya dapat tersenyum kecut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"jika aku tidak memiliki hidup lagi setelah esok, apa yang akan kau rasakan?" tidak kah Gaara merasa kalau pertanyaannya itu dapat membuat Hinata curiga.

"Aku pasti akan sedih, dan mungkin aku akan menyusul Gaara-_kun_ untuk pergi-.

"Jangan! Jangan pernah lakukan itu, bagaimana pun yang terjadi kau harus hadapi itu, masih ada yang akan menjadi penyanggahmu ketika rapuh, Temari, Kankurou, okaa-san, otou-san, ojii-san, oba-san dan Naruto pasti akan terus mendukung hidupmu _Hime__. _Lagi pula aku, sejauh apapun aku pergi kemanapun aku melangkah dan dimanapun aku adanya, aku akan tetap dan selalu ada di hatimu jika kau ingat aku" tanpa disadari, Gaara sudah memeluk Hinata dan menghirup aroma lavender rambutnya. '_aku pasti akan merindukan aroma menenangkan ini_' batinnya miris.

Lama mereka berbincang namun Gaara rasa ini saatnya dia berpamitan dengan Hinata, dia rasa sudah cukup semua kenangannya untuk Hinata, semua yang dia lakukan selama ini, perjuangannya untuk memberikan Hinata yang terbaik, semuanya sudah selesai, dan besok, adalah harinya untuk pergi selama-lamanya.

"_hime_"

"y-ya Gaara-_kun_"

"besok 'kan hari operasimu, jadi jangan cari aku ya"

"k-kenapa? Gaara-_kun_ tidak mau menemaniku operasi?"

"Jangan bodoh, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Setiap kau mengingat aku, aku akan selalu ada untuk mu" lalu sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Hinata, sebuah ciuman yang menggambarkan kesedihan dan perpisahan, sebuah kehangatan yang terakhir yang tidak akan ada untuk waktu kedepannya. sepersekian detik, ciuman itu lepas. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata menangis dan terus menitikkan air mata, yang pasti Gaara sekarang sudah merasa sesak.

Hinata terbangun dengan selang infuse yang membelit tangannya dan mata yang sudah diperban, efek obat biusnya masih bekerja dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Gaara-_kun_" panggilnya lirih. Ia takut jika pria itu tidak ada dan sudah pegi.

"ya Hinata, ada apa?" dan suara itu membuat Hinata sangat bahagia dan lega, dia dapat merasakan tangan lembut namun dingiin di tangan Hinata, dingin?

"Tanganmu dingin sekali Gaara-_kun_, kau kenapa?"

"hanya ketakutan dengan operasimu saja" dan Hinata merasakan pipinya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"aku harus pergi sebentar Hinata, kau tunggu ya" dan tangan itu pun lepas dari tangan Hinata.

Kemudian suara pintu terbuka dan datang seorang dengan jas putih yang dapat di sinyalir adalah seorang dokter, dan di belakangnya otou-san dan okaa-san Hinata.

"nah, Hinata, sekarang aku akan membuka perbanmu" dan perban itu satu per satu terasa lebih tipis dan tipis, hingga mata Hinata tidak merasakan perban-perban tebal itu.

"sekarang coba buka matamu perlahan" kata orang yang Hinata kenal dengan nama dokter Tsunade. Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya sesuai dengan instruksi dari sang dokter. Silau, itu yang pertama ia rasakan, tapi setelah membiasakan diri ia dapat melihat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum bahagia meski juga dilihatnya kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Hinata, yokatta" kata sang Ibu lalu langsung memeluk sang anak.

"kemana Gaara-_kun_? Apa ibu tidak bertemu dengan nya?"

"_hime_, Gaara-_kun _sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi" dengan suara yang serak sang ayah menjelaskan.

"ooh, dia sudah memberitahuku tadi kalau dia akan pergi, haah, aku tidak sabar ingin memberi tahu tentang ini"

Dan mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat orang tuanya kebingungan hingga mereka sadar akan suatu hal yang nanti akan disampaikan secara perlahan.

Setahun telah berlalu, dan Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan penglihatannya. Hinata sudah tahu dimana Gaara tinggal sekarang ini, yaitu tempat yang jauh dari Konoha. Dan disini lah dia, di bukit tempatnya dan Gaara biasa bersama selama setahun ini.

"Gaara-_kun_…"

"kau sedang apa disana? Aku sangat rindu Gaara-_kun_, kau tahu Gaara-_kun, _terus menunggu Gaara-_kun_ kembali entah sampai kapan, mungkin selamanya aku akan menunggu" dia terus bergumam lirih.

"anak yang waktu itu kita temui, dia sudah meninggal dunia sehari sebelum aku dioperasi. (Berhenti sejenak Hinata menarik napasnya) haah... Dia telah memberikan hadiah dan pelajaran berharga untukku"

"anak itu… aku berharap dia baik-baik saja di alam sana, begitu juga Gaara-_kun_ jaga dirimu disana, aku tidak akan terlalu merindukanmu agar kau tidak cemas" tanpa disadarinya sekarang wajahnya sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata yang banyak, sebanyak rindunya pada Gaara dan Matsuri.

"_**Gaara-kun tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" **_

"_**jika bisa, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hinata-chan"**_

"_**aishiteru Gaara-kun, janjilah jangan pernah meninggalkan aku"**_

"_**aku akan melakukan sekuat ku untuk bersama mu, hime" **_

Menangis dan terus menangis, adalah pilihan yang diambil Hinata saat ini, dia sudah meringkuk di balik pohon sejarahnya dengan Gaara, terlalu banyak memori yang harus dikenang oleh Hinata hingga membuat matanya tidak henti mengeluarkan liquid bening yang berkilauan, hatinya sakit saat tahu apa penyakit Gaara dan kepergiannya Matsuri. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang disayangi Hinata.

Hari semakin sore dan dia beranjak untuk pergi. Angin menerpa wajahnya yang masih tercetak bekas tangisan. Wajahnya tersenyum, senyum bahagia. Hinata bahagia karena ia tahu disana Gaara sedang berjuang untuk kembali. Ia berjanji akan kembali secepatnya.

"Gaara-_kun_" sebutnya lirih.

Kini Gaara, kekasihnya masih belum kembali, tidak seperti penglihatan Hinata yang kembali setahun lalu. Matsuri, anak itu telah memberikan matanya yang indah untuk Hinata, katanya itu sebagai hadiah perpisahan darinya, dan itu membuat Hinata sedih mengetahui sang anak itu tidak dapat menemaninya menunggu Gaara-kun. Saat pertama tahu tentang Gaara yang pergi selama waktu yang tidak dapat dihitung, ia tidak tahu kemana dan bagaimana ia menjalani hidup sambil menunggu kepulangan sang pujaan hati. Namun sekarang dia tahu.. Ia akan mengingat tentang Gaara sebanyak Gaara mengingat tentangnya, dan akan menunggu Gaara sesabar seperti Gaara menunggunya sadar akan cinta Gaara.

"Ya... Aku akan menunggu Gaara-kun, aku akan terus mengingat mu dan menantimu, selama kau masih menjadi cintaku"

"Semampuku, aku akan coba Gaara-kun..."

**END**

**Jawab Review**

**TikaChanpm**, kann sudah ku bilang kalau alur ngebut hehe... Gomen kalau kurang bagus... *nunduk. Dan terimakasih sudah mau menjadi reader setia NTLT *hug #SKSD

And.. Gomen nee **Riya-hime**, niatnya sih happy ending.. Tapi.. Anu.. Itu.. Hm.. Apa ya? #AlasanGagal hehe.. Gomen karena membuat end yang (sepertinya) menggantung. Terimakasih reviewnya :D

**Forum Sapa Author : mumpung chapter akhir.. Jadi kata-katanya lebih banyak**

Kyowa Minna! O genki desu ka? Kali ini shan dateng lagi dengan ending dari cerita abal yang sebelumnya.. Yeeey...^^ Ending! *lebeh* -_-" akhirnya dapat selesai, dari kemari tuh saya (pura-pura) berpikir tentang mau kapan ya publishnya? Mau tunggu apa lagi? Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita *eh!? #plak hehe.. Maklum, rapih TO! Jadi rada-rada gini deh. :D.

Terimakasih untuk review kalian, review dari kalian adalah semangat bagi saya! Dan terimakasih untuk para silent reader yang sudah membaca ini tapi tidak meREVIEW juga, semoga Tuhan menyadarkan kalian. *kode* Ehehe.. , Jadi..

**Jangan lupa REVIEW!**

**Not Too Late To REVIEW, right?**

Sampai berjumpa lagi di cerita berikutnya!


End file.
